


Just Like A Star Across My Sky

by teenuviel1227



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: AhnSis, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, musicstudent!Hani, optometrist!Hyojin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: The one where Hani is a music major who always loses her glasses and LE is the optometrist at the local shop who always leaves the best frames out for her.





	Just Like A Star Across My Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first EXID fic. I hope it goes well and that you guys enjoy. If this is your first time reading any of my fics, please expect romance and a bit of smut. All chapter titles are from Corinne Bailey Rae’s Just Like A Star. (Hani’s cover is superb.)
> 
> The inspiration for this vid came primarily from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p67ZojxY6MM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which eyes meet.

Hyojin glances at her phone--the digital clock reads 04:00 PM on November 12th, Sunday. She grins, moving over to the display case, clicking the key into the lock before picking out a number of designs from behind the glass, lining them up on the velvet display case on the main counter. All of them have a couple of things in common: semi-round metal frames, slightly arched with nose pads, shades ranging from space gray to navy blue. Not that she’d been paying attention, not that she’d noticed all the other times--it saves time, that’s all. She wipes the glasses down with a small bit of microfiber fabric where her fingertips touched the lenses, going gently in semi-circles until the glass, the metal gleams.

She glances at herself in the mirror, shoots herself a smile before gathering her long hair up into a messy bun that she knows shows off the curve of her cheeks, the cat-like tilt of her eyes. She tops it off a ribbon (navy blue) that she hopes is charming before shaking some strands loose to fall just-right into her face. She smiles again, reaching into her pocket for her cherry-flavored lip balm. She glides some on, smacking her lips softly, checking everything is in the lines before putting the cap back on and slipping the Chapstick back into her pocket.

She opens a couple of windows on the computer, tries to look busy, pretends to peruse the supplier’s catalogue of lenses. She glances at her phone, unaware that she’s holding her breath, waiting. 4:14 PM. The chimes ring as the door swings open. She smiles a small smile that she hopes is undetectable.

Hyojin looks up and there she is: Ahn Hani, without glasses, her bangs falling into her wide doe eyes as she walks into the shop, her messenger bag slung over one shoulder, sheet music peeking out from the leather clasp.  _Like clockwork._

“Did you lose them or break them this time?"

Hani grins. “Broke them--zoomed off my nose and onto the floor during my last rehearsal right as I stepped on the sustain pedal and _crackkkk._ Kapoof. Gone.”

Hyojin shakes her head slightly. “Clutz.”

“You should thank me,” Hani says, biting back a smile. “I’m pretty much making your shop rich.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Hyojin lets out a small laugh, fiddling with the computer, pulling up Hani’s records.

“It’s true. Tell me that three pairs in three months isn’t a lot of money.”

“Hey,” Hyojin jokes, registering the numbers on the chart. “Three weeks this time. Not bad.”

Hani smiles, sitting on the stool in front of the retinal camera. “I try. I really try.”

Hyojin takes the seat opposite from her. “You know what to do. Chin softly on the rest, relax your eyes.”

Hani does as she’s told. Hyojin watches from the other end--Hani’s eyes are the deepest brown, almond-shaped, framed by thick lashes. Not that she’d been paying attention. She clicks the lever, the receipts print.

“Same?”

Hyojin shakes her head. “A bit higher.”

Hani sighs. “Oh well.”

  


Hyojin turns the lights off in the examination room, the phoropter hung low and ready, lenses in place. Hani’s heart is beating faster and faster in her chest--andante, crescendo. It’s a strange thing to wish for, an odd thing to hope for--to have your eyesight go slightly worse to be able to sit in a room with a beautiful woman and have her fuss over you. _But worth it._ Hyojin’s fingertips are soft against her temples as she adjusts the machine, the lenses.

“Can you read from top to bottom?”

Hani blinks, enunciates the letters one by one.

“Alright, good.”

The picture flickers, shifts as Hyojin changes the slide. Lines radiating from a common point.

“Are any of the lines longer or thicker than the others?”

“The topmost one looks longer,” Hani says, knowing the correct answers by now, knowing that they’re all meant to be the same.

Hyojin changes the lenses. She smells like vanilla with something mixed in--strawberries? Blueberries? The sleeve of her dress sweeps against Hani’s forearm. It tingles.

“Better?”

Hani blinks, smiles. “Better.”

Hyojin turns the lights on, holds up two of the frames Hani selected. “Alright. The navy blue frames or the black ones?”

Hani nods, taking in the way that Hyojin’s smile lights up her face, the way that it brightens up her eyes. “Perfect.”

Hyojin’s eyebrows furrow. “Which?”

“Oh,” Hani says, grinning sheepishly. “Right. The...black ones.”

“Okay then.”  


 

“Oh god,” Junghwa says as Hani walks into their dorm room, tossing her bag onto her bed before plopping down next to her on their old futon. She takes in Hani’s new glasses--black frames, metal rims, something owlish about the shape. “I thought you hated black frames on you.”

Hani sighs, biting her lip and thinking back to that afternoon. _Idiot, idiot, idiot._ “Yeah. I was distracted. How was school?”

Junghwa shrugs. “You know. Same old, same old. Professor Lee still thinks I shouldn’t minor in violin if I’m majoring in piano--something about opposing principles when it comes to building strength in the hands or whatever.”

“He isn’t entirely wrong,” Hani says. “The piano requires softness, flexibility. Violin requires strength, firmness.”

Junghwa waves a hand at her. “I can do both. Why do old people always think that you can’t do both?”

“It’s like people who don’t believe in bisexuals,” Hani says, kicking her shoes off and stretching. “They think you can’t possibly have found meaning in doing both things.”

Junghwa laughs. “Straight people--what a mystery, am I right?”

Hani grins, wiggling her eyebrows. “Right. Now if only there was some kind of morse code or machine to find out whether or not someone was straight. Now _that’d_ be something.”

“Unnie, wouldn’t it be cheaper to just ask her out?” Junghwa watches the way Hani is staring at the paper bag from LE’s LENSES like it’s the holy grail.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hani says, leaning forward and reaching for her phone. “Are we ordering chicken or what?”

  


Hyojin soaks in the bath later that night, the bubbles smelling like strawberries and cream, the water warm, comforting. Outside, she can hear her roommates--Solji (a writer for a music magazine) and Hyerin (a radio DJ) arguing about who left the ice cream out from their rom-com night the night before. _Answer: both of you after you got drunk on the wine._

“Elly?” Solji knocks on the bathroom door before opening it a crack.

“Hrrrm?” Hyojin sits up in the tub.

“We’re going out to buy stuff from the convenience store. You want anything?”

“A beer,” she says, grinning.

Solji takes in the pink foam in the bath, the way that Hyojin’s put on some slow music, the way her foot is tapping to the rhythm of the bass drum. “Bad day?”

“Not really,” Hyojin says, smiling to herself.

“Okay, got it. Back in a few.”

Hyojin leans back as the bathroom door clicks shut. She thinks back to that snap decision, the last minute rush of courage as she was putting the case and the wiper into the paper bag, her hands acting almost like they weren’t a part of her, reaching for the paper scribbling down a simple but pretty risque, straightforward note.

Hey, look.

If you ever get tired of losing or breaking your glasses, let’s go out.

Call me - 312-3456

LE

She feels her stomach dip at the thought of it, at the number of things that could go wrong. _What if she’s straight? What if she doesn’t call? Oh god. She was right. That’s a big chunk of revenue._ And then her thoughts take a different turn, a sharp upward curve, a reluctant optimism taking over-- _what about all the things that could go right_?

She thinks of Hani: funny, awkward, tall, graceful, beautiful Hani with doe-eyes and that birdish way about her, lips slightly parted, smile soft in her sharp face--a gentle creature in the body of a goddess.

_Please, please, please call._

  


“Should I throw this out?” Junghwa asks, tossing the remnants of their chicken feast into a paper bag. Hani glances up from where she’s sprawled on her bed playing a videogame, almost too full to function, a bit groggy from the food, a bit tipsy from the beer.

“Yeah sure.”

“It’s got stuff in it though,” Junghwa says, frowning.

“Oh well. What’s another case?”

“No I mean like, I think there’s a note in here.” She peers closer--there is definitely a folded up piece of thick, white paper, blue ink bleeding onto the back where it’s folded over. “Yeah, definitely.”

Hani frowns, standing up and taking the paper bag. “A note?”

She shakes the folded bit of paper open, hands still greasy from the chicken. Her eyes skim over the words faster than her fingers playing a rivulet of sixteenth notes on the piano. Relief courses through her, a thrill chasing it up her spine. She sweeps Junghwa up in a tight hug.

Junghwa squirms, trying to free herself from her grasp. “I--can’t--breathe--Unnie--”

Hani lets her go, folding the note back up slipping it into her pocket. She does a small dance before jumping back onto her bed and yelling into a pillow to muffle the sound.

“Jeez. Are you okay?”

Hani stops yelling, emerging from the pillow red-faced but grinning wide. “Remind me to get you something really, really good for Christmas.”

“Like a violin?”

Hani smiles, hears it over and over again like a refrain. _Let’s go out._

“Earth to Ahn Heeyeon,” Junghwa says, kicking a throw pillow into Hani’s face.

Hani throws it back at her but can't stop smiling. “Yeah, yeah. A violin fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 soon.
> 
> For yelling
> 
>  
> 
> [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227)  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)  
> [Blog](http://teenuviel1227.wordpress.com)  
> 


End file.
